<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable Needs by AnotherAnon0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563563">Insatiable Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0'>AnotherAnon0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Complicated Affair [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albert Fucks a Cerberus, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Depth play, Desperation, Extremely Sexually Needy Albert, Hormones, Horniness, Knotting, Large Cocks, Loose Holes, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Fisting, Sergei is Just Trying To Help(tm), Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Urination, Verbal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accidental exposure to Tyrant reproductive hormones while in the lab, Albert develops an insatiable lust he tries desperately to hide from others.</p>
<p>But Sergei quickly takes notice anyway. </p>
<p>[Just a completely shameless piece of filth to beat down my writer's block]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Wesker/Cerberus, Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Complicated Affair [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>click click click click</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Albert was fiddling with the pen in his hands incessantly, clicking the release over and over and <em>over</em>. </p><p>The meeting seemed to be never-ending, Spencer drawling on and on and <em>on</em>. Normally, Albert would have sat silently through the man's extended tirades during the daily waste of the virologist's time, considering what to order for lunch or working through equations in his head he needed to sort out anyway. But today was different.</p><p>Today, his mind was racing. His heart was pounding. His skin was burning. He couldn't focus on anything but what was happening in his own body, all of which was frightening him. </p><p>While in the laboratory earlier that day, he'd accidentally broken a vial containing a biogenic hormone strain for the T-types. He'd been juggling too many specimens, trying to return them to the sample room before their state was impacted by extended exposure to the unstable temperature outside of the coolers. So desperate to cover up his foolish accident, Albert had hastily taken a paper towel to the patch of auburn liquid on the floor. It wasn't more than a few strokes before he felt a stray shard of glass he hadn't noticed push through the towel and cut into his finger, taking with it some of the hormone.</p><p>At first, he thought he would be fine. </p><p>It was just a synthesised version of a human hormone -- a <em>reproductive</em> hormone -- simply one concentrated and made stronger for tyrants.</p><p>Albert had almost found it amusing at first, thinking if he did indeed experience any side effects from the tiny prick in his finger, it wouldn't be more than a bit of randiness he'd have to address on his own, he figured. The hormones had a half-life like any other after all, and they'd cycle from his system just as quickly as they entered it. He was confident of that.</p><p>Even when he started to feel a bit feverish an hour later, he was still amused. </p><p>'<em>I'll just have to put on one of those dirty movies William left at my place when I'm off work</em>...' He'd thought to himself, still completely able to combat the occasional pangs of need he felt quiver in his hips.</p><p>But gradually -- ever so gradually -- it stopped being amusing.</p><p>Albert had already masturbated three times since he'd broken the vial, and it wasn't even lunch. </p><p>The first time, he'd felt entirely satisfied after his orgasm. He'd smirked and cooed contently, sitting on the toilet of the lowest floor bathroom he knew no one would find him in. He'd wiped himself up, tucked himself away, and had a moment of normalcy. </p><p>He hadn't even reached the elevator shaft by the time the normalcy began to fade and the desire returned. He'd rushed back down to the bathroom, and quickly masturbated once more. Again, he felt satisfied, and this time he was able to return to his desk with a sigh of relief. </p><p>One hour later. It was back. Worse. Much, much worse.</p><p>Albert had barely been able to make it to the bathroom by the time he was unzipping his fly, and he couldn't even bother stuffing himself in a stall. He clutched onto the rim of a porcelain sink with one hand and fisted his cock desperately with the other, but despite the mild pleasure that came from the act, release never came. He didn't climax. He couldn't. </p><p>Standing at the sink for almost one hour straight, tears of frustration had begun to swell in his eyes. The pleasure had become borderline painful, but no matter how hard he stroked, a climax never came. It was like walking up a mountain and never reaching the apex.</p><p>His cock had been a raw, swollen mess by the time his watch sounded the alarm for the daily meeting. He'd almost been unable to release the abused organ, gasping and whining pathetically as he was forced to shove it back into his slacks and march upstairs.</p><p>Now, sitting at the boardroom table, he wanted nothing more than to <em>cum</em>.</p><p>His legs twisted around each other, thighs rubbing together desperately, waiting for the moment Spencer would shut his fossilised trap so he could get back to the bathroom. </p><p>Instinctively, Albert looked up from his lap, feeling a gaze sitting heavily upon him. </p><p><em>Sergei</em>.</p><p>He snarled, brow furrowing above his dark glasses. </p><p>The giant bastard was standing just behind Spencer's wheelchair, arms folded behind his back militaristically. He was staring at him with his unscarred eye slightly narrowed, as though he were assessing him intently. Albert froze, legs trembling as he calmed the writhing he was doing in his chair. He stared Sergei down, as if to tell him to back off -- but his venomous stare faltered when he noticed Sergei's nose twitch like the man was sniffing the air. His silver brow cocked upwards and his eye widened slightly, gaze immediately averting itself like their brief interaction had never happened.</p><p><em>'He couldn't have-- no... that's not possible.'</em> Albert thought to himself, shaking off what he'd witnessed as nothing more than paranoia.</p><p>☟☟☟☟</p><p> "F-fuckin' c-come on!" </p><p>Albert was practically whimpering, hand roughly jerking over his rock-hard cock. </p><p>He was splayed out over the toilet, and had practically stripped himself in the sweaty, feverish mess he had become in the unknown amount of time he'd been working his sorry organ and kneading his balls frantically. His clothes were piled around his shoes, belt clinking against the floor with every little tremble of his widely parted legs. </p><p>No matter how much he stroked, no matter how much agonising pleasure he experienced, release never got any closer. He was practically on the verge of tears, teeth clenched </p><p>"O-okay, m-may-be, maybe..." He began to try and negotiate with his own body, suddenly remembering a guy he'd hooked up with in New York who had manually milked his prostate after a marathon fuck and fist session. It had felt incredible. Maybe, he thought, he could force himself to cum.</p><p>Albert tilted his hips forward slightly, quickly dipping a finger into his mouth to lubricate it out of sheer desperation. He paused for a moment, digit stuffed in his mouth, before inserting another. He'd need it, he decided.</p><p>His cunt wasn't virginal by any means -- Albert always having been a bit of a secret power bottom. Other than the occasional filthy romp with William, he tried to keep his sexual proclivities as far away from his work as possible.</p><p>And now, here he was. In the lower-floor toilet of the facility. Almost naked. Getting ready to plunge his fingers into his hole because of those <em>damn</em> hormones. </p><p>Albert lifted a leg and slung it over the paper dispenser, hooking his arm over his sweaty belly and between his thighs. He rubbed his slit-like hole with his spit-covered fingers like it were a cunt, trying to hold back as though it would afford him some degree of dignity. But he knew better than that.</p><p>He stuffed his fingers inside, head lulling back on his shoulders as a wave of pleasure washed over him that immediately provided some satiation to the hormonal cacophony of lusty hunger in his mind. He smiled deliriously, tongue running over his lips. </p><p>Hooking his fingers, Albert began to claw up towards his bellybutton, rubbing roughly at the rectal wall like he were trying to rip through it and strangle his prostate until it became sentient and begged for mercy.</p><p>"O-oh fu-fuck yeah... <em>mmnnn</em>..."</p><p>Albert stroked his cock roughly while he fingered himself, breaths become ragged and deep.</p><p>It was working. It was <em>working</em>.</p><p>Desperate to continue chasing the relief he was getting, Albert stuffed another finger into his greedy hole. His hips almost came off the toilet seat when he did, an orgasmic electricity shooting through his stomach. </p><p>Despite his lack of proper lubrication, his hole was practically <em>gushing</em>. As though the hormones had propelled his body to such a state of incredible sexual need that his body was trying to encourage a bigger, deeper penetration. He was all too happy to oblige, prodding yet another finger into his hungry entrance and trying a few needy thrusts before being unable to resist simply curling his thumb inwards and popping his knuckles past the pleasure-loosened ring of muscle.</p><p>"Yes! O-oh my f-uhh... g-god!"</p><p>His body was contorted into an painful curve but he didn't care. All he could think about was how to shove his fist as deeply into his sopping man-pussy as he could. It was as though the sensation of satisfaction were slowly travelling upwards, deeper and deeper into his colon, and he was trying to chase it.</p><p>Albert was wrist-deep in his hole, but sill trying to push in deeper still. It was only anatomy that made it impossible, not being able to get the right angle to penetrate deeper than he was.</p><p>He thrusted as firmly as he could, jerking and pulling his wrist upwards to give himself that little bit of added <em>stretch</em> that scratched every itch. He was barely jerking his cock anymore, totally consumed with working his hole. It seemed to be far more effective a way of satisfying what the hormone was demanding.</p><p>As his knuckled scraped against his prostate over and over, he felt his balls twitch with excitement. </p><p>He was going to cum -- <em>finally</em>. He could have cried tears of joy and almost did as he continued to punch into the sensitive, overused gland.</p><p>There was nothing of value grunting from his lips. He had been reduced to making animalistic noises of primitive approval, eyes rolling in delight while his tongue lulled from his lips perversely.</p><p>He fell over his edge after a dozen more thrusts, cumming all over his belly and arm while his fist remained buried in his hole.</p><p>Albert remained like that for a few silent minutes, shuddering and panting like he were coming down from the throes of a seizure. Sweat was practically leaking from his chin, all of the muscles on his body twitching and contracting in unison. </p><p>The hunger was gone. Completely gone.</p><p>It was <em>over</em>. Hopefully forever. Albert began to hope that all he had needed was one last delirious, ball-draining orgasm to rid himself of the hormones' demands. </p><p>He swallowed hard and sighed, resting his head against the stall and whimpering as he pulled his fist from his sloppy hole.</p><p>"Thank <em>God</em>."</p><p>☟☟☟☟</p><p>Albert finished buttoning up his shirt and adjusted his lab coat with a sigh. He cracked his neck on his shoulders, clavicles feeling strained after maintaining such an awkward, crunched up position for so long.</p><p>But at the very least, he was satisfied. He didn't know how long the satisfaction would last -- but he clutched onto the moment of normalcy with a sense of victorious contentment. </p><p>He unlocked his stall door, swinging it open and immediately gasping in shock when an unmistakable form came into view.</p><p>Sergei. At the sink. Washing his hands.</p><p>"F-fuck! What are you doing here?!" Albert barked, stalking over towards the older man with a snarl.</p><p>"Me?" Sergei said innocently, looking at him through the mirror, "Washing my hands. I have to use the bathroom."</p><p>"<em>This</em> bathroom?" Albert spat, crossing his arms, "What are you doing at <em>this</em> bathroom?"</p><p>Sergei switched off the tap and dried his hands with a paper towel, shrugging and clearly trying to suppress a smile, "Why are <em>you</em> here, if not to use the bathroom?"</p><p>Albert peeped, "I-- I was. I was using the bathroom." He stammered.</p><p>"Mm..." Sergei nodded, the expression on his face making Albert increasingly uncomfortable. Surely he hadn't heard anything... had he?</p><p>Sergei sauntered towards the urinal, casually undoing his pants. Usually, he would have been wearing his large limiter trench, but he was currently adorned in an open lab coat casually slung over his dress clothes, a common occurrence for when he was in the laboratory dealing with the tyrants.</p><p>"You were gone for quite a while, comrade." Sergei said, unzipping his fly, "I will admit I was a bit concerned, seeing your desk empty for so many hours."</p><p>"Oh, please!" Albert scoffed, taking his place at a sink, "I was not gone f--" </p><p>As he rolled up his sleeve, he caught sight of his watch.</p><p>Three hours.</p><p>He had been in the bathroom, masturbating and fist-fucking himself for nearly <strong><em>three hours</em></strong>.</p><p>"I was worried you might have been... sick, perhaps?" Sergei mewed nonchalantly, as though Albert hadn't even snapped back at him. </p><p>Albert quickly scrubbed his hands, still utterly shocked at how much time had passed. He realised quickly he had to come up with an excuse, and grit his teeth while rinsing his fingers.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I d-don't feel well." He said through a grimace, hating that he was forced to agree with Sergei <em>fucking</em> Vladimir on even something so stupid and mundane. Normally, he would have rather slit his throat than do so much as agree with the man that the sky was indeed blue. He snatched a paper towel from the dispenser and dried his hands, tossing the garbage in the rubbish bin before he began towards the exit. He wanted to put as much distance between them as possible.</p><p>"What is wrong, if I may ask?"</p><p>Sergei's question came at the <em>perfectly</em> inopportune time, just as Albert moved to walk by him. It forced the younger man's eyes to involuntarily flick his way. Like a heat-seeking missile, his entire visual sensory framework became immediately, <em>totally</em> hyper-focused with Sergei's <em>disgustingly</em> large cock.</p><p>Albert's mouth gaped, eyebrows popping upwards. His Adams apple bobbed, mouth immediately beginning to flood with saliva like he were starving and had just been presented with the finest meal he'd ever seen.</p><p>He combed over the incredible organ. So thick, Sergei's long fingers barely encased the girth. So long and heavy, it curved downwards like someone were lazily holding a hose too far from the spout and gravity was pulling it downwards. Albert watched the stream of piss forcefully fall from Sergei's slit, completely hypnotised as nonconsensual thoughts of being a receptacle for the golden juice began to beat his brain senseless.</p><p>
  <em>No. No. No.</em>
</p><p>The hunger was returning. </p><p>His hips tingled. His guts churned. Heat was welling up in his cheeks. It was coming back -- all of it.</p><p>"Comrade?" Sergei piped up, breaking his temporary lapse into a sexual psychosis.</p><p>"Uhh-- ahh... What?" Albert cleared his throat.</p><p>Sergei shook his cock, turning towards Albert before he'd even tucked it away. Albert knew he was just openly staring now, and it was taking a tremendous amount of willpower to not simply lunge at the manhood and stuff it down his throat.</p><p>"I asked what is wrong? Perhaps I can call a physician." Sergei said nonchalantly, adjusting himself back into his pants.</p><p>"I-- I-- ahh..." Albert felt like his brain's intellectual capacity had been reduced by several dozen IQ points, "I was... I was... B-big."</p><p>"What?" Sergei cocked an eyebrow upwards in confusion."</p><p>"Vomiting!" Albert quickly corrected, "Vomiting! Uh-- big vomiting. Lots of vomit, I mean."</p><p>Sergei nodded, stepping towards the sink once again. Albert began to scurry towards the door, now in desperate need of yet another private space to use as his body screamed at him.</p><p>"Oh, comrade!" Sergei called out to him just as he went to push on the door.</p><p>"What?!" Albert snapped, knowing he was being particularly aggressive but absolutely not caring.</p><p>"A vial of the vital T-type reproductive hormone is missing from the specimen fridge, and I am wondering if you know where it went..?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Albert didn't even need to turn back to know Sergei was smiling.</p><p>"No." He responded, trying to sound as guiltless as possible but failing miserably. </p><p>"Oh. Okay. I thought I would ask." Sergei sighed loudly and dramatically, "I do hope it turns up. It would be quite a disaster if someone was accidentally exposed to its contents."</p><p>"D-disaster?"</p><p>The taps switched off. Albert heard Sergei pulling some paper towel from the dispenser.</p><p>"Well! I mean, it would not kill someone but... Certainly forty-eight hours of sexual agony would be quite the burden to deal with..."</p><p>Albert swallowed, "Fou... Forty-eight hours?"</p><p>"<em>Da</em>! The amount of time it takes for the hormone to complete its cycle and be flushed from the human system." Sergei was getting closer and closer, "It peaks after about twenty-four hours. It is quite... intense."</p><p>Albert didn't even want to know how Sergei had gathered this information. He took a deep, shaky breath, mind suddenly preoccupied with the fact he was less than <em>seven</em> hours in and already feeling like he was going insane.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand popped over his shoulder -- a classy, off-white business card dangling from between two of Sergei's fingers.</p><p>Sergei was standing right behind him. So close, Albert could almost feel his breath on the top of his head when he began to speak.</p><p>"You will let me know if you hear anything about the hormone, <em>da</em>?" The older man said, voice far too low for it to be anything but intentional, "My private line is on the back. Please call me if you... figure out where it went."</p><p>Albert snatched the card, pressing his way through the bathroom door and taking off into a completely shameless sprint. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If they read this, SweetNSimple is probably going to have a thing or two to say about the biology and my use of scientific words I don't damnwell know the meaning of BUT WHAT AM I GONNA DO I AINT NO SCIENTIST</p><p>This is going to have one more short, smutty chapter and then that's it. Broke it up JUST TO TEASE YALL.</p><p>I am extremely, extremely sorry... but whenever I write or read a scene where Albert sees Sergei's cock all I can think about is this meme:</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>And when I added in that business card thing at the end I started to remember that scene from American psycho LMFAO</p><p>Sergei hands his card over like </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and Albert and William are looking at it later like </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Peak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I'm n-not coming in t-today...!" </p><p>"Are you okay? You sound... not okay." The Umbrella Human Resources official spoke gently, chipper voice peppered with no attempt at hiding concern.</p><p>"Th-that's why I'm fu-fucking calling in! Idiot!"</p><p>Albert was not <em>okay</em>. He was anything but <em>okay</em>, and <em>okay</em> seemed a long, winding, distant road.</p><p>He'd left work early the previous day, after being confronted by Sergei in the washroom. He'd left work as quickly as he could, unable to make it the short distance from the Umbrella facility to his condo in downtown Raccoon City without stopping <em>twice</em> to masturbate. Once, he'd pulled into an alleyway and almost gotten caught. The second time, he had to run into a McDonald's to use the washroom. </p><p>Upon arriving home, Albert had rapidly stripped himself of his clothes -- leaving them a pile which still remained by the door. </p><p>And then... he'd begun fucking <em>anything</em> he could.</p><p>There wasn't a single long, thin object in his home that hadn't become a casualty of the lust-fuelled rampage he went on.</p><p>Everything from his television remote to his shampoo bottle had made it inside his ass at one disgusting point during the night. Even his bedpost had been molested, Albert unable to fit it in very deeply but trying his best to impale himself regardless, going through nearly an entire bottle of coconut oil in the process.</p><p>The hunger had steadily moved deeper and deeper inside of him, until it almost felt out-of-reach completely. Jerking his cock did nothing anymore, and he barely touched his manhood anymore. As the lust increased, so did his desire to be penetrated -- and only penetration gave him a moment of relief. </p><p>He'd barely slept throughout the night, getting a thin few hours after his romp with the bedpost. But the moment he woke up, the need was worse than ever, and he began fisting himself out of sheer desperation. He'd almost not had the energy or soundness of mind to call in to work, but there was not a single chance in hell he'd be able to make it in his state.</p><p>During the call, Albert had been stuffing himself with a cucumber, unable to stop fucking his hole for even one second to make the call. He'd teetered the phone on his shoulder while forcing the poor vegetable as deeply as he could, the entire length of the long, thick cucumber disappearing into his body at one point. </p><p>Now free from that obligation, Albert was thrusting the vegetable in and out of himself, bent over his kitchen island. </p><p>It was good... but, like everything, it wasn't good <em>enough</em>. The itch was still raging inside of him, and with every passing hour the ability to come to any sort of climax seemed to be gaining on impossible. </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Albert saw Sergei's glossy card lying on the floor close to the pile of his clothes. It must have fallen from his pocket in his mad dash to get undressed the previous night.</p><p>Immediately, his mind began to ruminate over the man. Specifically, his giant cock and the depths of his guts it could hammer. At the thought, he began to thrust harder with the cucumber, fucking his hole like a suburban housewife who didn't have any proper sex toys. </p><p>"N-no."</p><p>He <em>hated</em> Sergei Vladimir. <em>Hated</em> him. But now all he could think about was how the Russian's massive body and monstrous organ could give him some much-needed relief.  </p><p>"No, n-no, no..." He began to whine pathetically into the island's marble surface, "I don' wanna'... c-call..."</p><p>Sergei knew about his predicament. He had to. There was no possibility he didn't. The man was always two steps ahead of everyone during normal work hours, let alone when something was awry. But the idea that he'd given Albert his card to offer sexual salvation was almost beyond parody.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>"F-fuck it!"</p><p>Albert let the cucumber slip from him casually as he darted over to grab the card on the floor, turning it around to see Sergei had hand-written his number on the back. </p><p>He punched the numbers into the phone aggressively, one hand idly working his cock as he did.</p><p>The phone was answered almost immediately. </p><p>"Hel--"</p><p>"Sergei! F-fuck..." Albert groaned as he stroked his fingers beneath his glans, "S-Sergei I-- I t-- the h-hormones, it- w-was an accident!"</p><p>"The hormones, comrade?" Sergei paused for a moment. There was an odd sort of echo in the transmission -- as though their signals were rubbing against each other, "Oh, <em>those</em> hormones! I suppose you are feeling the impact, yes? Is there something I can do to he--"</p><p>"<em><strong>GET OVER HERE NOW</strong></em>."</p><p>Albert barely had a moment to set the phone back on the receiver before there was a heavy, confident rasp at his door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>knock knock knock</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You fucking bastard!" Albert spat, rushing to the door and looking through the peephole at what was most certainly the form of Sergei Vladimir standing in his hallway, flipping his phone closed with a smirk.</p><p>Either he had a machine which could break the time-space continuum and teleport him around the city in seconds, or he had been waiting for -- no, <em>expecting</em> -- the call.</p><p>Albert ripped the door open, not giving Sergei a moment to speak before he grabbed the man by his tailored lapels and jerked him into his condo with such force Sergei tumbled to the ground. </p><p>Despite the surprise and his rough landing, the older man simply began to laugh heartily, watching Albert kick the door shut before turning his attention on him like a wild animal.</p><p>Albert straddled Sergei's hips immediately, fingers desperately working through the latch on the thin belt holding his coat closed. </p><p>"Y-you fucking bastard." Albert repeated, snarl betraying the hunger with which he was pushing the fabric open, "You kn-knew!"</p><p>"I did." </p><p>Albert's fingers stumbled over Sergei's pant belt, becoming frustrated with the obstacles he was having to work around, "You knew! You kn-knew and you w-were waiting t-to take advantage of me!"</p><p>"<em>Nyet</em>! I would never take advantage of you, comrade." Sergei said sincerely, "I will most certainly leave if you would like me to. I can have some<em> adult items</em> delivered if you would pref--"</p><p>"<em><strong>NO</strong></em>." Albert growled, the force of which made Sergei almost wince in fright for a moment.</p><p>He was in every sense like a ravenous beast at the moment, the tyrant hormones reaching their peak impact in his very human body. Albert looked absolutely feral -- normally perfect coif tousled, eyes darkened from lack of sleep, and pale body glistening with a thin sheen of clammy sweat.</p><p>Albert moaned perversely when he pulled Sergei's cock free from his pants at last, licking his lips. </p><p>"S-so b-big... so big... b-big..." Albert mumbled deliriously. It was only half-erect, and still the size made him shiver. </p><p>He needed it inside of him.</p><p><em>Now</em>.</p><p>His hole was still well-lubricated from all of the coconut-oil slathered objects he'd been fucking himself with. Even if he had been completely dry, preparation and foreplay were the furthest things away in his sex-hazy mind. He couldn't even be bothered to see Sergei through to his full erection, though the man was quickly becoming harder with every passing second.</p><p>Albert rose, sweaty knees almost slipping on the classy white ceramic tile of his condo's floor as he tried to perch himself over the tip of Sergei's cock. He had to hold the beastly member in place, Sergei not offering any assistance whatsoever as he smugly lay beneath him, arm pillowed beneath his head like he were lounging.</p><p>The penetration was utilitarian, completely unceremonious. Albert pushed his hips downwards, releasing his grip on the cock the moment it slipped into him.</p><p>Albert tossed his head back, a guttural, throaty moan grunting from him primitively. He sunk down on the shaft, eyes lulling back and lips parting hungrily as he felt his rectum stretch, clench, pull, and widen around the incredible intruder. As Sergei continued to harden, Albert could feel every little vein twitching to life.</p><p>"O-oh my g-god." He sighed, hissing in frustration when his anatomy offered some resistance to accepting the remainder of the length. </p><p>Sergei chuckled when Albert began to wiggle and bounce, trying with all of his might to force his innards to accept the insertion. Carefully, he slipped his arm out from behind his head, laying back completely on the floor and grabbing Albert by his muscular hips. </p><p>Albert chirped excitedly at the gesture, "Yes! Yes! H-help me!"</p><p>"You want help, <em>kukla</em>?"</p><p>Albert nodded frantically, the little bit of drool that had been trickling from his lip beginning to pearl at his chin.</p><p>"Tell me <em>how</em> you want me to help you." Sergei tightened the grip on Albert's hips, not letting the man move an inch neither up nor down. He was beaming a bright, perverted smile, unscarred eye glistening with excitement. </p><p>Albert began to whimpered and mewl pathetically, terribly upset by the delay. It was overabundantly clear what Sergei was demanding, and Albert wasn't terribly against giving it to him. He just wanted things to get a <em>move on</em>.</p><p>"I want you to f-fuck me!" He whined, wiggling in Sergei's grasp, "P-please?!"</p><p>Sergei clucked his tongue, shaking his head and prompting another peep of upset from Albert.</p><p>"I know you want that, <em>kukla</em>, that's not what I asked." He said smugly, repeating his question once more, "<em>How do you want me to help you</em>?"</p><p>To supplement his point, Sergei twisted Albert's body slightly, corkscrewing his cock half-an-inch deeper before halting him once again. Albert screeched in delight, fingers clawing at Sergei's arms like a desperate kitten.</p><p>"I w-wa-want...! I w-n-need--"</p><p>"Mhmm..." Sergei did it again, twisting Albert's hips until he sunk down another half-an-inch. </p><p>"Cockslee-eve! W-want to be... C-cum i-in me!"</p><p>"You want to be my cocksleeve, <em>kukla</em>? You want my cock to bury itself in your little tummy?"</p><p>"Y-yes! Fuck yes!" Albert resumed his attempts to wiggle.</p><p>"Is this how you want me to help you? By rearranging your delicate insides?"</p><p>"Yes!!"</p><p>Sergei snorted in amusement, clutching tighter at Alberts hips before unceremoniously slamming him down as roughly as he could. He accented the movement by thrusting his hips upwards as he did, ensuring the deepest, hardest penetration possible of the remaining inches of his now diamond-hard cock. Albert's insides buckled under the force, colon bending to allow Sergei's unfettered impalement. Albert screeched at the feeling of being flayed open, the deep-seated itch that had been curdling inside of him being fully and completely scratched.</p><p>Albert teetered like he were about to pass out, knees buckling beneath him until he was simply lazily sitting atop Sergei's lap, but Sergei gripped him firmly and kept him from falling.</p><p>"How does that feel, <em>kukla</em>? Nice and full?" Sergei purred, giving Albert a moment to orient himself.</p><p>"<em>Mmmmnnn</em> y-yeah." And he was. He'd never been so full. He could feel his heartbeat in his stomach, throbbing away as Sergei's cock twitched.</p><p>Sergei hooked his hands beneath Albert's arms, lifting him like a doll as high as he could in his current, laying position before dropping him back down even harder. And then again. And then again. He was using Albert like a masturbatory aid, not expecting any help from the poor boy in his current state of delirium. </p><p>Albert mewled primitively, cock beginning to leak as his prostate was crushed by the tremendous stretch in his rectum. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, he continued to blather demands.</p><p>"De-deeper-deepe...r..." He whined, "H-har-harder..."</p><p>"<em>Bozhe, Kukla</em>, how much of that hormone did you get exposed to?" </p><p>☟☟☟☟</p><p>Albert had passed out rapidly after climaxing, falling flat onto Sergei in a puddle of limp flesh and muscle. </p><p>Carefully, the older man slipped himself free and tucked himself back in his pants haphazardly. He gently clung onto Albert as he awkwardly tried to lift himself from the floor. He almost slipped twice, trying to make it out of the pool of sweat and cum that had developed on the floor around them, but Albert didn't stir during the jagged pulls and drops, totally soft in Sergei's arms.</p><p>Sergei found the bathroom, and set Albert into the tub for a quick wash. The man looked like he desperately needed it. Sergei would take one after, he decided.</p><p>He used the shower-head and ran a soft stream of warm water over his clammy body, not wasting anymore time than he had to before wrapping Albert in a towel and carrying him to his bed. </p><p>"Poor doll!" Sergei mewed sweetly, tucking Albert beneath his covers, "It is rough isn't it? I know."</p><p>Sergei sighed as he fondly recalled his own mishap with the hormones. He'd wanted to have a little <em>party</em> with the Ivan twins -- the types of vodka-fuelled romps he was well known for -- but had consumed far too much and had ended up using the two beasts of burden like walking dildos for two days straight. He was sure one of them had actually tried to escape his home at one point, self-preservation mechanisms being triggered by his rough overuse of its cock. </p><p>The creatures had practically looked <em>terrified</em> of him when he became sane enough to assess their normally stoic faces. It had taken him days, and plenty of their favourite treat of sweet ice cream, to convince them all was well. </p><p>Albert had terrified him for a moment. Just a moment -- a fleeting second. He seemed far more consumed by the hormones than Sergei had previously assessed. </p><p>But looking at the blond sleeping -- sweet, flushed face so soft and wholesome -- Sergei was still sure he was going to be able to handle it.</p><p>☟☟☟☟</p><p>"C-come on, <em>Kolya</em>, p-pick up..." Sergei nervously tapped on the kitchen island as the phone rang. </p><p>He almost dropped the receiver as his hips buckled suddenly, tightness clamping its way through his belly as Albert slurped so firmly he felt like his cock was being torn off.</p><p>The younger man hadn't given him a break since he'd woken up, the peak of the hormone's influence still raging through his body. Sergei had been settled in the living room, watching television and considering ordering in dinner when Albert suddenly lunged at him like a wildebeest. He hadn't even announced his entry, simply tossing himself atop the older man and lapping at his cheek with tongue strokes like a dog excited to see his owner. </p><p>After another rough, sloppy fuck -- Sergei realised he wasn't going to be able to do this alone. In fact, he had begun to completely regret the smarmy confidence he'd had back in the bathroom the previous day. But never one to back down from a challenge and admit defeat, Sergei was going to persevere. </p><p>Albert needed more. Already he was becoming insatiable, Sergei's cock not <em>quite</em> hitting the spot anymore. He'd convinced the man to hold off for just a moment while he called his friend, but Albert was so incapable of being without any form of sexual comfort the he simply latched on to his cock like a baby suckling at a bottle, crawling between his legs and slurping as Sergei attempted to navigate to the phone.</p><p>"Come <em><strong>on</strong></em>, <em>Kolya</em>!" Sergei whined, the rings taking far too long to be answered. Finally, a click.</p><p>"Hello?" Nicholai was clearly sleep-groggy, a yawn fluttering past his lips, "Who is this?"</p><p>"K-<em>Kolya</em>, it's Ser-Sergei!"</p><p>"Sergei?" Nicholai's voice peeped a bit higher, "What's going on? Why do you sou--"</p><p>"Shh! 4397 Osgood Street, Unit 1310. N-now!" Sergei's head rolled on his shoulders as Albert began to nibble at his glans tenderly, hands kneading his ball sack like they were trying to wring out every drop of cum he had, "O-oh <em>blyat</em>."</p><p>"Are you oka--"</p><p><strong><em>sllllurrrrrrp</em></strong> </p><p>The sound of Albert sucking his lips over Sergei's shaft was so loud Nicholai clearly heard it, his eyes rolling on the other line. </p><p>"You interrupt my beauty sleep... because you are being <em>attacked</em> by another insatiable <em>whore</em>."</p><p>"<em>Kolya</em>!"</p><p>"You did this to yourself. I <em>know</em> you did." Nicholai chastised, "You always get yourself into these situations because you are <em>sick in the head</em>."</p><p>"<em>Kolya</em>, please!"</p><p>Nicholai sighed loudly, almost amused at the level of desperation in his mentor's voice.</p><p>A moment later, the sound of a heavy, fluffy duvet being shoved aside was an incredible relief for Sergei.</p><p>"This better be fun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually there's going to be one more chapter after all *devil horns*</p><p>poor Sergei lmfao he done bit off MORE than he can chew. And I am so sorry but I was laughing my head off at the thought of an Ivan trying to escape from Sergei because it was getting afraid for its life. </p><p>we are just having fun, aren't we? Sorry this is so poorly written, I have been so preoccupied with my head that I am not writing so well right now. But again, this was meant to just battle my writer's block for more important projects like my actual multi-chaps and the project SweetNSimple and I are working on!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Man's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergei had an exhausted-yet-relieved expression on his face. </p><p>Sitting back in an armchair, he was using his naked thigh as a table for the glass of gin he'd already refilled three times. He didn't normally drink gin -- but it would have to do. </p><p>Since Nicholai had arrived, he'd managed to get a quick hour of rest, letting the younger man take over and attempt to satisfy Albert's insatiable insides. In his rest, Sergei had regained some sense of amusement about the situation -- especially when Nicholai's handsome endowment wasn't even close to being enough to satisfy Albert's neediness. </p><p>The silver-haired mercenary had become frustrated, but Sergei had somewhat counted on that -- Nicholai being so precariously egotistical that challenges frequently brought out the aggressive motivation in him. He wouldn't back down until he <em>won</em> a battle, and he now saw Albert as a <em>battle</em> he needed to <em>win</em>.</p><p>Currently, Albert was draped over the coffee table, Nicholai's fist buried somewhere deep in his stomach. The blond was drooling and moaning whorishly, not an ounce of concern for his dignity anymore. Despite the exhaustion, watching Albert lose himself in lust was a delight for Sergei. The virologist was usually such an uptight pomp.</p><p>"F-fucking <em><strong>harder</strong></em>!" Albert panted, holding one of his knees against his cheek to give Nicholai deep access to his overworked hole.</p><p>"<em>Blyat... Seryozha </em>this is ridiculous." Nicholai grunted, pausing so he could toss Albert's other leg over his own shoulder and use his thigh as a grip. Albert shrieked in displeasure when the fist inside of him stopped thrusting, clawing at Nicholai's shoulder in a bratty demand he continue at once.</p><p>"He must have gotten it into a vein." Sergei shrugged, "That's my only explanation for how the hormone could have hit him so hard."</p><p>Nicholai resumed his punching, curling his knuckles outwards to scrape at Albert's guts as he thrust in and out as forcefully as he could manage. He had practically lost three quarters of his arm in Albert's body, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get it back. </p><p>"It's a <em>breeding</em> hormone. It tricks the body into wanting to be impregnated." Sergei stressed, taking a sip of his gin, "It's not merely for arousal. I learned that the hard way." He grumbled the last part sardonically.</p><p>Nicholai smirked when he was able to get Albert to arch his back off of the teetering table, the blond's eyes rolling back as Nicholai rubbed a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves deep in his colon. </p><p>"So this little piggy needs to be bred, hmm?" Nicholai purred down at Albert, the entire man's body shivering as the deep, raspy, accented voice tickled his eardrums.</p><p>"Y-yes! Yes! Yes! N-need!" He whined, wiggling his hips around Nicholai's arm.</p><p>Nicholai pushed a bit deeper, sighing in appreciation with how Albert's body was embracing his fist with wet, sloppy warmth.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea began to pluck at his spinal cord, eyes fluttering over Albert's belly. </p><p>"He needs <em>cum, </em>then<em>."</em></p><p>Though he had only muttered it, Albert heard and immediately responded to the spoken-out-loud thought, excitedly blathering in approval.</p><p>"Y-yes! Y-yes! C-cum! I w-want cum! In m-me!" When Nicholai stopped thrusting, Albert almost sobbed, "N-no! N-no! Please!"</p><p>"Shhh! Fuck, you're an annoying whore." Nicholai scoffed.</p><p>He turned to Sergei, the two meeting gazes in a quick, mutual realisation that Albert wouldn't be satisfied until the hormone was. While it was true it would <em>eventually</em> cycle from his system, it would cause absolute chaos until it did -- working like an untreated heat of sorts. Now reaching its peak, Albert was going to be in agony with no reprieve. </p><p>"No wonder this isn't working." Sergei chirped, "At least I had Ivan to load me up. Poor thing has been ravenous because he isn't getting what he needs at all."</p><p>"Can't Ivan..?"</p><p>"<em>Nyet</em>, he is too small. They would ruin him."</p><p>"And you..?"</p><p>"I am 65 years old!" Sergei <em>humphed</em>, "I can go <em>once</em> and then I need some... some recovery time!"</p><p>Nicholai smirked, "So much for being a<em> hung God</em>." </p><p>Sergei stuck his tongue out quickly, "Usually they're fine and done the first damn time."</p><p>A loud, filthy <em><strong>squelch</strong></em> accompanied Nicholai pulling his fist from Albert's cunt, the gaping exit practically gushing as his knuckled slipped out of the now-slackened ring of muscle. The blond began to whine and cry, practically throwing a tantrum at his emptiness. </p><p>"I think I have an idea."</p><p>☟☟☟☟</p><p>Albert hadn't been able to <em>respectfully</em> respond to their request to follow them quietly to the carpark.</p><p>No matter how many chiding promises they made that his needs would be filled if he just listened, the blond refused to do more than masturbate and demand they fuck him -- at one point almost tearing Sergei's pants off. He'd also refused to put on clothes, which would have made any sort of public appearance very difficult.</p><p>Nicholai decided to wrap a blanket around the needy man like a swaddle, caging him in the material and throwing him over his shoulder like a fell damsel. It solved the problem of nakedness and belligerence, though Albert was cursing up a storm the entire time he was couriered through the haul and down the elevator of his condominium.</p><p>Nicholai tossed Albert into the backseat of Sergei's SUV, climbing in with him as the older man took the steering wheel despite his mild tipsiness. </p><p>Fortunately, Albert didn't live far from the entrance to one of the central Umbrella underground facilities.</p><p>Unfortunately, Nicholai was being attacked the entire time in the backseat. He had no choice but to unsheathe himself from his pants and let Albert sit on his sore cock. The younger man had to do all the work, bouncing and wriggling in his hips, as Nicholai was far more focused on holding the blanket up and concealing their very obvious activities from the few pedestrians they passed on the street.</p><p>When they came to a stoplight, Sergei could only shrug in apology at the driver in the car next to them, whose eyes were flicking rapidly from the huge, scarred, shirtless man at the wheel to the pile of bodies in the backseat.</p><p>The entrance Umbrella facility was masked behind a completely banal looking garage door at the Umbrella Pharmaceuticals manufacturing plant. Sergei's car was automatically recognised by the top-of-the-line AI security system and the multiple doors on the drive down to the facility opened immediately. </p><p>Still, nightshift employees driving up the pathway warranted Nicholai had to effectively suffocate Albert beneath the blanket, masking him from sight. </p><p>Sergei drove them down to the very lowest floor in the facility -- their destination was the Cerberus kennels. </p><p>☟☟☟☟</p><p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"<em>Da</em>. During the countermeasure training for these things, one got a bit randy and put on a show with one of the others. I saw everything. It'll be perfect."</p><p>Sergei sighed, casually holding Albert against his chest. The blond was hugging him like a koala, arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs around his hips. He was wriggling and writhing against his body, planting sloppy kisses and suckles along Sergei's jaw and neck. </p><p>"P-please?" He mewed in Sergei's ear between caresses, "Please-- I-I need..."</p><p>Sergei bounced him like an unruly toddler, "Shhh, <em>malysh</em>. You'll get what you need in a moment."</p><p>The older man watched as Nicholai skimmed the cages, looking for the Cerberus which seemed least aggressive. While the tyrant hormones would <em>hypothetically</em> prompt the virus-infected beasts to be more sexually interested than bloodthirsty, neither wanted to take a risk. Nicholai had snagged a leash from the nearby supplies closet, and upon choosing a burly beast that wasn't <em>too</em> decomposed, he quickly opened its kennel and expertly hooked the end of the lead into its collar. </p><p>While the hound snarled and jerked at first, it quickly caught the scent of Albert's hormone-induced heat and became curious -- nostrils twitching through the air with interest. </p><p>Nicholai gave it enough lead to take a few steps forward, gauging its behaviour still. </p><p>Its nose was leading it directly towards Albert, the beast seeming more and more fascinated by the second. When it was standing almost right beneath where his body was perched on Sergei's, it gently rose to its hind legs, setting its front paws on Sergei's thighs while investigating the scene further, muzzle finding its way to Albert's blushing ass.</p><p>Albert was too far gone to fully understand what was happening. He didn't know where he was or why he had been taken there, and couldn't muster the energy or mental competence to care. But the moment he felt a cool, wet <em>something</em> prodding at the contours between his cheeks, he tossed his head back and moaned loudly. </p><p>The Cerberus withdrew its nose quickly, half-eaten ears perking up with shock at the sound. But after a cautious second of observation, it returned to its investigation, this time letting its tongue snake from its grimacing maw with a desire to taste whatever it was that smelled so good. </p><p>As if to encourage it, Sergei gripped each one of Albert's cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart. Albert screeched again, even louder when he felt the rough flat of the hound's long, wide tongue slither between them and lap at his greedy hole unimpeded. </p><p>He dug his ankles into Sergei's back, squeezing him tighter than over, "O-oh!! F-fuck-- ye-yes! W-what i-is that?!" </p><p>Sergei and Nicholai both laughed, amused at how extraordinarily happy the sensation was making the very needy virologist. </p><p>Carefully so as not to drop the man, Sergei began to dip to his knees and instruct Albert to drop off of him and assume the appropriately-named position. The Cerberus continued its oral fixation as Albert's body was moved, happily lapping at the moist, hormone-rich opening and whimpering excitedly as its licks became more and more frantic. </p><p>Albert's bare knees scraped on the concrete floor as he attempted to shuffle back into the feeling, completely unconcerned with the origin of the incredible rim job he was getting. </p><p>Tongue so long and flexible, the Cerberus was able to dip it into Albert's well-fucked hole, pushing it past the lax ring of muscle and swirling it around his inner walls. As it did, Albert almost collapsed, trembling arms and legs buckling and jerking as his prostate was relentlessly licked from the inside. </p><p>The Cerberus was clearly getting aroused, the hormones it was tasting indicating that the mate it had been presented with was in need. Beneath its scarred belly, its cock was beginning to unsheathe -- red, pointy tip slipping from its furry pouch and elongating slowly. There seemed to be no end to its length, the virally-charged erection perversely dropping down lower and lower until it was practically laying on the floor. It wasn't tremendously thick, but it would certainly be able to fuck into the deepest recesses of Albert's guts.</p><p>"<em>Bozhe</em>!" Sergei exclaimed when he noticed it. He crouched over to get a better look, silver eyebrows perking upwards, "I see what you mean now."</p><p>"I better not catch you down here fucking the dogs, Sergei." Nicholai grumbled.</p><p>"You will not catch me<em>.</em>" Sergei grinned, to which Nicholai simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>The hound began to grunt, growl, and snort hungrily. It lifted its head, licking its maw and moving to mount Albert, gripping his waist tightly with its front paws.</p><p>Its hips were thrusting slightly in air, long cock flopping about as it impotently made its intentions known. Sergei quickly moved to the side to help, Nicholai tightening the grip on the leash as his friend carefully and gently lifted the tremendous tip to aim it directly at Albert's twitching cunt.</p><p>Just as the blond was about to complain of his emptiness, the Cerberus lunged forward, stuffing the first few inches of its still-growing cock into Albert's saliva-slicked hole.</p><p>"<em><strong>Oh my God</strong></em>...!" Albert's eyes shot open for a moment but the lids quickly lulled as the dopey heaviness of lust sank through every muscle in his body. His upper body collapsed to the floor, arms finally giving out.Like many virally-changed animals, the Cerberus' cock was almost like an independent, sentient appendage. It was able to snake and coil through the long trails of Albert's guts, searching for the depths it needed to plant its seed. With every inch deeper it sank, Albert blathered incoherently and his belly fluttered in delight. </p><p>He was sure he could feel it in his stomach. He was sure he could <em>taste</em> it. It was pressing every button he needed to have pressed.</p><p>The beastly hound thrust rapidly, no concern for Albert's very-human anatomy. It walked its hind legs forward, needing to bury itself as deeply as it was able to. Albert mewled and whined in delight, wiggling his hips into the intruder. Drool was leaking from the corner of his lips onto the floor, eyes closed softly as he giddily accepted the rough fuck.</p><p>Nicholai and Sergei were both watching with no hidden degree of lusty perversion glimmering through their gazes. There was no shortage of obscenity present in the display of debauched bestiality, especially considering the cock's receptacle was none other than the haughty Prince of Umbrella himself. </p><p>"'s 'o d-deep..." Albert mumbled, a delirious smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Cum was dripping from the tip of his cock, tendrils dropping down onto the floor beneath his hips. He hadn't climaxed in what felt like an eternity, and the small bit of relief was taking the pressure out of his over-filled balls and soothing him immensely. </p><p>The Cerberus continued to deliver its quick, short thrusts, licking at Albert's sweaty back appreciatively. It wasn't long before its knot began to swell, Albert whimpering as he felt his stomach slowly beginning to stretch around it.</p><p>"W-what 'ss 'at?" He groaned primitively, "B-big..."</p><p><em>Very</em> big. And impossibly getting bigger with every filth-filled second.</p><p>Nicholai and Sergei cooed with impress when they noticed the bulge beginning to form in Albert's lower belly, treating the spectacle almost like a scientific inquiry with their raised brows and curiously pursed lips.</p><p>"He almost looks pregnant!" Nicholai noted, Albert's gut becoming piggish in its distention with the swelling knot. </p><p>"He is gorgeous." </p><p>Nicholai rolled his eyes, "He's going to hate you for this, you know." </p><p>"For what?" Sergei asked innocently, almost offended. </p><p>"Making him a dog's cum toilet, perhaps?"</p><p>"Well... he already hates me." Sergei pursed his lips, "So nothing will fundamentally change between us."</p><p>It didn't take long for the hound to reach its climax, stilling its hips and clutching onto Albert's body even tighter with its front paws. There were trails of long, thin, superficial scratches marking his sides from the constant clawing, but Albert didn't seem to have cared about a single one.</p><p>"O-oh!! I 'an <em>f-feel</em> it!" The blond moaned loudly, hands clutching at his belly as it continued to swell, "F-uhh' s-so m-uch."</p><p>The Cerberus was spilling its thick, heavy load into Albert's stomach. Like with everything else mutated by the T-Virus, the beast's orgasm was impossibly large, globs of milky sperm drenching Albert's insides like a faucet had been turned on inside of him.</p><p>"Fuck! F-fuck! O-ooh y-yeah..!!" Albert was almost giggling, hips bucking and wiggling happily as he was filled with the monstrous load. Between his legs, his balls began to twitch out his own orgasm.</p><p>Albert flopped to the floor, legs no longer able to hold even his lower half up. The Cerberus didn't mind, however, and continued to empty its load in the awkward position it had been dropped down to, its knot tightly securing it to Albert's body. </p><p>The moment the knot began to deflate, a flood of cum gushed from Albert's hole, squirting out around the Cerberus' cock as the beast's cock slowly began to retract into its sheath. </p><p>But there were no demands for more, no tantrums about continuation or emptiness. Albert was whimpering contentedly, lying on the cool floor like a dead starfish. Nicholai's plan had worked -- at least for now. And with the 24 hour mark having passed, the hormone would begin its downward trajectory in intensiveness, even if Albert was needy again after a few hours of rest. </p><p>The moment the Cerberus was fully withdrawn, Nicholai tugged it away and led it back to its cage. Sergei turned Albert onto his back gently, momentarily in awe of the little cum-filled gut the blond had protruding through his normally contoured muscles. </p><p>The older man stroked it, something which delighted Albert as he cooed appreciatively. Between his legs, the hound's cum was practically <em>pouring</em> from his cunt.</p><p>Nicholai brought the blanket after he'd secured the dog away, the two men having to work together to wrap Albert in the thick fabric, rolling him along it and twisting it tightly around his chest until he was swaddled like a baby.</p><p>"Time to go home, cum toilet!" Nicholai said sardonically. </p><p>"<em>Kolya</em>, be nice!" Sergei snapped, lifting Albert gently while Nicholai opened the back door of the SUV for them. He lay Albert gently down in the backseat, the man apparently dropping into a deep sleep like he had after the first time Sergei had fucked him. </p><p>"A job well done." Sergei said proudly.</p><p>"Mm." Nicholai closed the door, eyes scanning Sergei's body with a smirk as he caught the raging erection tenting the fabric of the older man's fatigues. It matched his own, something he'd been trying to nurse with the occasional knead since they'd started.</p><p>Nicholai licked his lips to make his intention clear, "How long do you think he's going to be out for?" He purred.</p><p>"Long enough." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELL THAT WAS.... FUN. </p><p>Poorly written but fun. </p><p>Sorry for this! I have been in a mental/creative rut recently and usually writing some smut helps the ol' creative juices flow but I don't know if I am coming down with something or I am just in a mood but I tried my best. </p><p>Feeling slightly better now that I finished this, though still under-creative for the moment. No idea why. BLAH.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>